Black Cat and Ice Queen
by Made2352
Summary: Ikuto's target of interest is Amu, despite their special connection, Ikuto comes off short. Rima's heart of affection resides in Nagihiko, and despite their unique chemistry, Rima ends up being rude. Black Cat, Ikuto with the reputation of bad luck and Ice Queen, Rima who was deemed royally cold. A pact is formed. Objective: Setting themselves with each other's best friend.
1. Episode 1: Black Cat and Ice Queen (1)

**I do not own any of the Shugo Chara franchise or the storyline of Toradora!**

Episode 1: 氷の女王と黒猫 (Ice Queen and Black Cat)

 _Opening Song: "Pre-Parade" by Rie Kugimiya (Toradora Opening 1)_

* * *

Summary:

 _Ikuto's target of interest is Amu, despite their special connection, Ikuto comes off short. Rima's heart of affection resides in Nagihiko, and despite their unique chemistry, Rima ends up being rude. Black Cat Ikuto with the reputation of bad luck and Ice Queen Rima who deemed herself royally cold. A pact is formed. Objective: Setting themselves with the other's best friend._

 _A take on of a Toradora! the plotline with that of the Shugo Chara Cast!_

* * *

Perched upon power lines, the thick-to-thin electrical cords shook, a back to forth swing in tempo. The tawny feathered wings flapped, birds flew, and its moving figure casts a shadow over an unadorned, homey housing. Inside was a half-sized kitchen, linking to the living room. Off to the sides, the living area was branched out to two separate rooms, one quartered by a woman, currently sleeping. The other housed by a male, currently unoccupied, for the occupant already awoken. Also linked to the kitchenette was a bathroom, the sound of rushing water and splashing resonance.

 _"There is something in this world that no one has seen yet."_

My eyes dilated, concentrating on the image at hand—my reflection. Upon the mirrored copy, I mentally compared my hair, my eyes, my nose, lips and etc. In mind, I held a lingering sigh, indeed I inherited the looks of my old man. From the shade of midnight blue hair, the hue of my eyes and down to the curb of my lips. It wasn't particularly bad that I was my father's carbon copy, he was a handsome man with talents of a phenomenon. He could have gotten any woman, but he settled for Souko... my mother. He disappeared from our lives at a younger age. My only knowledge was he sought for the pursuit of music, his own name was a play on his passion. Mother never got angry at the man, despite leaving her without a clue of his whereabouts, any announcement of his possible returning, no anger, no resentment… mother was kind. Her endearment to the man was easily shown, and every word spoken about the man was compliments of when they were 'still' together. Thanks to my mother's words, I can't hate the man, but I wish to have known him more. No, if anything, it was probably best I knew little before he left because if I didn't, I would have probably felt worse than I already do.

 _"It's something gentle and very sweet"_

Mom and I live in a rundown structure, where just a small shower of rain has water leaking through the roof and seeped in the plaster of our walls, leaving a distinct stamp of its damage and traces of mold. We call this place, "home". Because the house is a bit rundown, we keep everything well clean and secured to prevent anymore spreading of mold or bringing in an unwanted guest, (or should I say pests). I stayed in the bathroom, continuing to stare and compare. Finally, the lingering sigh escaped my mouth, I stopped with my rejection, and I resumed to brushing my teeth. As soon as I finished, I threw away the empty toothpaste, only for it to tumble and fall to the floor; the items inside sprawled out. I groaned in annoyance and picked up the discards.

 _"And if you had been able to put your eyes on it, then you would yearn for it."_

The room changed, from a simple living to a dark-cappuccino vanity, upon the wooden furnishing were maquillages: peach blossom gloss, patriot cherry rose lipstick, and petal perfume oil; the natural scent of Japan's national flora. A moisturizer that soothed her skin, an added plus of sun protection. Despite the lack of use, she had the foundation of natural, fair ivory and light ochre. There were the other valued cosmetics: eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, and blush. Along with a few hair decoration, ranging from small to big bows and to clips of assorted flowers. And simply, a comb. Center of the area was a feathered bedding—a canopy bed; that was a modern take on to the centuries-old stylings. Its four-long limbs were draped with beautiful white cotton. Upon the limbs tips, they held the white covers by its corners, as it shielded the occupant inside its chambers. In the chambers, a faint breath hitched, before falling back to tune to its breaths. Despite the soft expiration, mumbles also escaped the curved lips. Ivory blankets rustled, as a figure descended out of its slumber.

 _"That's why the world has hidden it."_

My hair cascades over my body, my body felt numb and exhausted, as if I have slipped out of eternal sleep where my body has grown weak. Forcing my body to rise, and ignoring its wants to sleep, I straightened up. Once again ignoring my bodies' wants, instead of avoiding the radiance lingering out my window pane, I looked out towards it.

 _"To make sure that not just anyone can get their hands on it."_

*Achoo* my nose crinkled from the sneeze, and I quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe my nose. I touched my nose, my mind imagines it red from the rough treatment of sneezing and wiping; it felt stuffy, dry and itchy…

…I was agitated.

 _"But at some point, someone will find it."_

Upon one more reflection, I sighed to myself. Slow movements to exit out of the bathroom, I stood myself in the kitchen.

 _"That one person who is supposed to find it is also the one who will be able to find it."_

A sneeze, another sneeze, sneezes and sneezes forcing its attacks, grabbing tissue over the tissue, over and over again. Maybe I should go see a doctor.

The two figures soon turned... _"That's just how it is."_

* * *

 **しゅ** **-** **ご** **-** **キャ** **-** **ラ** **と** **と** **-** **ら** **-** **ド** **-** **ラ** **!**

* * *

Sliding the black buttons into their respective holes, clasping the school uniform together. It's Monday… so today is combustible trash, I need to bring out everything. I grabbed the varying items fallen under, "combustible"—a broken ruler, torn rubber, kitchen scraps, and etc. From the plastic covered cylinders, taking the sorted out items, I dumped its contents into a random supermarket plastic bag. Double knotting it, I pulled the bunny-ears opposite, testing the knot's security. I put the trash aside at the front, once it was time to leave, I could take it out of the way. Separated by sliding doors, I entered the only gap that allowed obvious attachment to the two. From cement to tatami, the tatami pushed into the heel of my feet.

"Yoru, your still napping? It's already morning." Finding my voice in mumbles. A small "Nya~" was my only response as the black feline rolled to its side and ignore my presence.

I slid open my neighboring occupant's door, checking in on the person inside. I could see a lump of body sleeping on the futon, exhaling out peaceful breathes. My mother came home late last night again, supporting us. She's always exhausted when she comes home, I'm happy that she has times like this to rest.

"Ikuto, don't hide from me." I was halfway in position to leave her in sleep, I never turned to face her, but I could hear the rustling of sheets. Mother sat up. "Is it morning already?"

I finally turned to meet her eyes and gave a soft smile. "Hai, it's time to wake up."

She nodded and returned the gesture. "I'll be out in a minute." I nodded and shut the screen closed.

"I told you last night, don't make me repeat myself," I said in a small voice. I pulled over my shoulder a black blazer, stretching my arms to fit through the holes.

"I know, you start school today. The opening ceremony, congratulations on passing." Her voice was soft and weak but was sweet like honey. I couldn't look at her.

"Make sure you don't overwork yourself," I mumbled. Buttoning up the blazer, it was a good fit.

Mother started to settle herself at the table, as I started to set the food.

"The room seems darker, should I open the curtains?" Opening the rice cooker, puffs of steam emit out, the crackling of air bubbles sing to my ears. A wooden scoop in hand, I start piling the fluffy, white grain into two bowls.

"They're open." Judging by her silence, she was probably confused, but she got the idea once she looks towards the balcony. "Oh, that's a huge apartment building."

Once the rice was set, I moved on to plating, I plated the fried eggs and crispy bacon.

"Since it's been built, the sun isn't quite as shiny and it ruins my nap times." My voice was slightly sharp at the end, and I gave an unconscious scowl. I felt eyes dart at me, and I stare back, a small smile plastered on her face.

"You're beginning to look more like your father." She gleamed with happiness. I froze a bit from realization, I scowled again and ignored her words.

Opening the front door, I revealed myself to a familiar sight I see every morning. "Are you leaving? Have you eaten?" My mother's voice filled with concern.

"I ate."

Closing the door, trash in hand and a school bag slung over my shoulder. Steps down the rickety, old wood I threw the supermarket bag away with the other heaps of trash, covering it over with a green net.

* * *

Half-way to school, the neighborhood street finally connected to the main road; along came a view of teenagers dressed in Seiyo High attire.

To hear my own thoughts from my mother's mouth...

"My looks already look like him, will my personality be encrypted with his too."

Somehow I kept my eyes on the ground, a cemented grey world with cracks, dents, rocks, and pieces of greenery sneaking its way through the small openings. Too bad I didn't notice the presence coming up behind me.

"Hey! Wait up!" A feminine shout, the sound of running feet edging closer, and I find myself being knocked or "bumped" from the side. The two girls stopped and faced me, suddenly their eyes widen in shock and gleamed with happiness.

"Iku- Iku- IKUTO~" I sweat dropped at their antics, are they swooning? I ignored them and was about to walk around them. "Gomen (Sorry), Ikuto-sama. I didn't mean to bump into you." -Sama? Suddenly she apologized with a bow.

At least she's sincere though… I nodded and tried to continue forward. Suddenly they stopped me in their tracks again.

"Nani (What)?"

"Please accept this."

Now both bowed, arms outstretched and presenting something in their palms. I looked at the contents and mentally sighed, no groaned the loudest I've ever been. Money was presented.

"What are you doing?" They didn't say anything, and placed the money in my hands, running off soon after.

To a normal person, this behavior is to be counted as odd. But for some reason, I'm not "normal" and at school, this behavior has been going on since last year.

"Did you see that? That's the luck offering."

"What's the luck offering?"

"Tsukiyomi is handsome and all, but he's all bad luck. Just like a black cat." My ears twitched. Black cat... "So if you happen to stumble upon Tsukiyomi and did anything to him, you have to give an offering so you won't be cursed."

"That's terrible!" I sighed.

I'm not bad luck, I'm just a human being.

 _Boys and girls run scared from the black feline since it was a kitten it has experienced nothing but shunning and be disregarded as bad luck. Somehow the innocent soul learned to not care in this world, and though it lives lone… it doesn't mean it's not in pain._

I felt grim. _"Bad luck like a black cat"_ , if only someone understood me. But no one has the courage and believed false-set rumors. This rumor started back when I was younger after father left. People teased me and ignored me when I tried to fight back, coincidentally, a flower pot fell from the 2nd floor and almost landed on a kids head. Ever since then, I was known as bad luck, what a stupid thing to happen. But those who had no knowledge of such rumors, girls would confess to me. It wouldn't hurt to try, but once they heard the rumors, they broke up with me. I realized then that my looks were the only thing keeping me from being completely shunned by the world. But no one even wanted to know how I felt, it hurts. I gave up my lonesome thoughts because I finally found someone. Someone who stole my heart, a girl who charmed me with just a first glance, someone who never judged me like the others, she is now the very reason I even attend school, (besides mother); Hinamori Amu.

 _My midnight blue eyes were fixed on the moving clouds as it passed slowly, going the direction the wind orders it to; the fluff of white, transparent cloud transcend as the blue sky was it's dependent. My face unvarying, feeling unruffled by the school's background and atmosphere. Again I skipped classes, finding the school to be a waste of time and how troubling it was. With this, I could just relax and not worry; I continued to stare up at the moving shapes, "I want to be a cloud." I let out without a thought, before sitting myself up from the grassy plains outside the school grounds. Turning my head to the left and leaning it back, I stared at a pink haired teen._

 _"You- you shouldn't be skipping." She stuttered, you could tell that she wasn't used to talking to someone like me, but she did give a good try._

 _"It's none of your business." Concluding that it was just another person that will annoy me, I laid back down and enjoyed the time I had. The girl felt frustrated a little._

 _I closed my eyes once again and through my eyelids, I could feel light peeking through. But it changed when the light vanished. My eyes shot open as I found my gaze fixed on the same girl that bothered me a minute ago; so she didn't leave. Her shadow casts over me, blocking any sun to reach my field of vision. I continued to stare, honey-yellow eyes clashing with midnight blue, a staring contest of sorts. It took a minute to take a good look at her features, she had pink hair, tied with an X to make a side ponytail. Honey pools for eyes, with a glisten in them. Her skin was indeed fair, with a petite figure. Her lips were curved down into a frown while she continued to stare at me._

 _"To skip class, there must have been a good reason. But what I see, your reason seems to be..." Purposely making her words unfinished, now it was my turn to frown._

 _"Looks can be deceiving." Smiling at my witty answer, the girl didn't move from her position._

 _"Then..." She started, the next thing the girl does shock me._ _She plopped herself right next to me, bringing her legs up and hugging it with her arms. "Why don't you give me your reason, we have time don't we?" She said._

 _I stared, this girl... Soon, my lips curved up, creating a smile; but not any smile, a genuine._

 _She returned a smile, "What's your name?" Curiosity getting the best of me._

 _"Hinamori Amu." She looked back at me with the same gleam I just had._

 _"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

* * *

Again? How are you finding this money?" The lost and found cleric said in astonishment.

I shrugged. The only answer he got from me after so long. I exited out of the school, heading towards the pinned up pieces of paper near the front entrance. People have gathered around, there were smiles and groans of disappointment. I was in the back of the crowd, scanning the board for my name. Once I spotted it, I couldn't help but give a smirk. Suddenly there was a rustling of feet, and I mentally sighed. Everyone distanced themselves from me, in hope of not getting near.

"Don't get too close, we don't want bad luck on our first day of school." I heard students mutter. That's my cue to walk off.

"Ikuto-niisan."

"Tsukiyomi-kun." Behind me was Hatori Tadase, someone who I knew since young, and treated like a kid-brother. Next was Fujisaki Nagihiko, someone I was acquainted with last year.

"We're both in the same class this year, Nii-san." Tadase Hatori still has the habits of calling me, "Nii-san".

Tadase's family knew my family, and from there a kinship grew. A cute fact, he used to say he wanted to be, "King of the World" Though, I always kidded him by nicknaming him, "Kiddy King." Sometimes "Prince", since half the female population saw him as such. Fujisaki Nagihiko befriended me last year, as said before. We became pretty close, it was people like him that never judged a person on rumors. Though my way of teasing him, he looks a lot like a girl; "crossdresser".

The entrance ceremony ended soon, and everyone was settling in their homerooms and catching up with friends. The three of us took our time, catching up and anything important this summer. (It was more Nagihiko and Tadase catching, and me nodding.)

"New class year and the rumors are spreading like a wildfire." Penetrating eyes locked on me, along with weary looks.

"It's okay Nii-san."

"We know already, so it won't be unnecessary for everyone." I nod at their support and gave a small smile.

Close to homeroom, aka 2-C. "Ohayo (Good morning), Tadase-kun, Nagihiko-kun, and Ikuto-kun." The voice was silver bells-pleasing, it was her. "Hm... we're in the same class this year?" The pink smiled a little but tried to hide it by acting cool.

Amu Hinamori. Since last year, what I know, she has a habit of acting "cool and spicy"—or so her fans say. But unlike those "fans", I've had a real look of Hinamori Amu. A hand on her hip and her bag slung over her shoulder. Same old Amu, her hair, tied up with a red X to the side, the length still the same, her fashion style, petite and pale skin and especially her _'Fake Exterior'._

"You're in class C too? Amu-chan." Nagihiko asked with a welcoming smile.

Amu's presence was suddenly comforting, easing my tension from before. Amu nodded, her attention shifted, gaze at me. *Bump* did my heart just… beat?

"Do you still remember me, Ikuto?" Hope obviously shown, and brimming in her eyes. I didn't speak for a second, the sound of my name was honey; I felt my breath hitched.

I finally nodded, "Hinamori Amu." I answered, I mentally slapped myself as my voice came out sly.

Amu tried to hide her smile, as she nodded. But soon her lips furrowed up, as she said out the words.

"That's good." The softness and happiness in her voice, the scene could get any guy and their heart pumping. "Jya (Then), talk to you later, Tadase-kun, Ikuto, and Nagi-kun." As she walked steadily away.

"Ah," Tadase said. I watched Amu's leaving form, entranced.

Without realizing, Nagihiko and Tadase's attention moved onto something else. Wait… did she just say my name?

"And then-" Suddenly they halted their conversation, noticing who was walking in front of them.

A girl with the height no more than a middle school student walked the halls, everyone sneaking glances at her, especially the boys, pink obviously printed on their cheeks. But they knew better, thinking they know what's really under all the beauty, it was an _Ice-Queen_.

Every person she passes, all would avoid her gaze. Her eyes of caramel candy, something sweet hid the Queen altitude of harsh.

"What's wrong, Nii-san?" The girl continued to walk.

"Nothing. I'm just going to skip today." Ikuto mumbled, the two friends frowned.

"Nii-san..." "*Sigh* See you in class, Tsukiyomi-kun." Nagihiko pushing a reluctant Tadase forward. Leaving the teen alone.

Ice Queen was approaching her destination—Room 2-C.

A wave goodbye to Nagihiko and Tadase, I turned a heel, suddenly I felt a shot to my abdomen. I took a step back. Everyone's voices suddenly got louder, then fell small; murmurs turning into whispers. Even though I had eyes on me before, everyone's gazes now are… agonizing.

"Oh crap. What kind of coincidence is this?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Mashiro Rima, already meeting each other? Why are the two meeting like this?!"

Who? I took a glance down, my eyes were transfixed with blonde locks. I took steps back, creating a distance between us. A girl stood in front of me, and if looks could me monotone, hers' were completely deadpan. I eyed her up down and noticed an apparent attribute to the girl. Chibi...-chan… her height. Small, just like a doll. But... Finally, her head moved, and quickly all the guys had hearts in their eyes. My thoughts were right, she looked almost as pretty as a doll, her pale skin, perfect complexion, candy-colored eyes, and curly locks. How could you not love it? She opened her mouth.

The air was cold and tense, there were shivers, and I tried to back away. 'She's here. Ice Queen-sama.' Their thoughts displayed on their faces, they too backed away. This girl was bringing a huge uproar-just without the roar; this girl... Noticing the change of atmosphere and how humans became chickens, I just continued to stare at "Rima". Was that her name?

"Really, the Black Cat and the Ice-Queen."

There it was again, the names. Ice Queen? I found myself imagining Rima, a small and cute girl, becoming an Ice Queen.

"Ice... Que-" I received an icy glare. Suddenly, I had repeated banter of insults.

"You're an idiot aren't you?"

'Eh?'

"Because all I could see if your stupid face ogling me without a word of apology. I'll excuse your insolence, but next time know your place commoner."

Emphasizing the word stupid and... commoner. She really is an Ice-queen. Suddenly I was jolted harshly, she just pushed me out of her way, acting all high and might; a royal. I stumbled to the side a bit, but never completely losing my composer. …what a b*tch.

Everyone stared shocked and were in awe; the scene they just experienced seemed unreal. The "Ice Queen", the girl is known to be rude, snarky and was "Royally Cold". Just dominated the boy, "Black Cat" deemed as "cursed", where anyone to cross his path would be experiencing a stroke of bad luck.

Black Cat, Ikuto and Ice Queen, Rima. Despite their lives were lived out differently, despite their on physique and personality contrast, and despite the way, they cope with their issues differ. In the end…

 _Both couldn't have been more similar, as they are different._

* * *

 _Ending Song: "Vanilla Salt" by Yui Horie (Toradora Ending Song 1)_

* * *

 **Author Notes: Episode 1 Part 1, Complete! I've been meaning to write this fic. For about** _ **three years**_ **. I always thought, what if Rima and Ikuto were in the story, Toradora! So, I created this. Also, some of the things weren't exactly like the story and vice versa, because I kind of had to make the characters and plotline fit. Bye-bye!**

 **P.S. CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD, "Made2352" aka Mai Yume to see the story which INCLUDES the songs already.**

 _ **Review, Favorite or follow, or maybe none at all. I only take flames if they are about my writing, not on my couple choice. Some characters may be OOC (Out of Character) so they can fit the plot line of the story.**_


	2. Episode 2: Black Cat and Ice Queen (2)

**Review Question: (To: Evil Hero Malicious Edge) Yay~ thank you for giving me my first review for this story. Authors receiving (good/critique) reviews always up our spirits. The answer to your question is sort of. In all honestly can you imagine Ikuto's real mom acting like Ryuji's mom. They are total opposites and if Ikuto's mom did work the way Ryuji's did, than I'd feel so sad for the poor women. Because Ikuto's mom is VERY beautiful and sweet. But, she has to somehow make ends meet. So she has a job similar to Ryuji's mom, but toned down.**

 **I do not own any of the Shugo Chara franchise or the story line of Toradora!**

Episode 1: 氷の女王と黒猫 (Ice Queen and Black Cat)

 _Opening Song: "Pre-Parade" by Rie Kugimiya (Toradora Opening 1)_

* * *

"Okay, everyone, that's it for today."

After the words of dismissal, the boring class atmosphere became lax and conservations quickly started to form. Sensei was tidying up his desk, collecting and sorting his lesson pre-sheets. Sensei wears glasses, and every day he comes in like he just escaped his bed sheets. He's introduced as, Nikaidou; Nikaidou-sensei (Teacher) to be exact.

The chitter-chatters started, and quickly everyone was joining up with their friends. Nikaidou-sensei continued to speak.

"Those who haven't turned in their questionnaires, please come see me later. Right, Tsukiyomi-kun."

With no signs of acknowledgment, Nikaidou-sensei became dejected. But in reality, I mentally groaned. I couldn't help but let a sigh escape my mouth. I turned my gaze away from the crying fool and instead took a glimpse of a more... pleasing sight.

Amu... those honey-pools, lean posture, and ivory skin. I felt an urge to wrap my arms around her small waist, and lay my head in her pink-

"*Achoo*" Suddenly my gazed shifted toward a dainty sneeze, ah… Ice Queen.

* * *

"Are you okay Rima? You were late." Amu exclaimed, passing Ice Queen a tissue.

"I went to the doctor and he said it's because of the dust."

"Hm... too short to reach."

"Please just leave."

* * *

So Amu is friends with Ice Queen Chibi, I gazed down at my desk, "I sure got a lot of problems."

"You okay, Tsukiyomi-kun?" I glanced up at a mop of purple and blonde.

"I guess."

"But you know..." Tadase trailed, pointing his attention to a group of students to the side. One girl and two boys, the girl's name Yuiki Yaya, the two boys are Sanjou Kairi and Souma Kukai.

"You should have seen them! Kairi! Kukai!" The Yaya girl started flailing her arms in excitement, what a kid.

"Hm... the Ice Queen sure knows how to stick it to a person, even someone like Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi only seems scary, but he's not always rude as what rumors said."

Well, that's a first.

"Really?" Confusion washing over their faces.

"See, misunderstandings are clearing up." Nagihiko gleamed, leaning over my desk.

* * *

Caramel pools glanced a direction, eyes on a familiar occupant.

"Rima?"

"Nani (What)?" Rima turned her attention back.

"Anything wrong?" Her only friend questioned. Rima shook her head, her fist clenching the tissue paper.

* * *

Bell chimes rung, signaling the end of the day. Students stood, chatting about with their friends and packing up. The school was soaked with an ample of deep-orange from the setting sun that slowly drifted past the horizon, later it will turn orange to purple than black. Inside the classrooms, desks were being vacated, a lack of students since it was the end of the day, many instead doing new or returning afterschool activities or choosing to return home.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, you know what your plan is… for the future, right?"

Unlike other students, I was instead stopped by my new homeroom teacher. Nikaidou's expression was full of worry, but it had caution; how familiar, stop looking at me like that.

"Because I need to turn in your questionnaire." A nervous voice left his lips.

"Ah, gomen (sorry)." I was going to reach for the questionnaire, but the teacher flinched and dropped the paper. Suddenly I found myself being apologized to over and over again. *Sigh* How troublesome.

* * *

I somehow escaped Nikaidou-sensei's frantic appease. It's been a long day, and I just wanted to go home. I walked the empty halls, I was held back for about an hour. I'm glad no other people roamed the halls, I could feel a huge frown dawning my face, and if anyone saw it…

I finally reached homeroom, I slid the door open, and before I could comprehend my next move, a chair and desk skid past my body.

* * *

On the left side of the room, some desks and chairs were slightly out of place, tampered with. Midnight eyes blinked, confused with the sight in front of him. Then his ears twitched, his eyes darted toward a gray locker in the corner of the room. Ikuto weighted his choice, whether to grab his bag and high-tail out or to investigate; he chooses… the latter. Graceful steps headed toward the metallic container, till his steps halted. He was a foot away from the locker. Reaching toward the "lock", the quick and sleek action, and next to a soft creak of the hinges opening. Ikuto looked straight at a small figure, crouched down and huddled in a small ball; he met the gaze of caramel.

The room was silent, two figures ogling at one another; neither making a move. Suddenly there was a twitch, the taller of the two leaned himself forward, his gaze unwavering; his lips… slipped into a smirk. The smaller flinched at this action, her brows almost furrowed.

"What's so amusing?" The smirk widened.

Ikuto walked away from the girl, leaving the locker door open. Walking through the offsets of desks, he stopped once he reached his desk. His limbs stretching toward the bag.

Suddenly there was a clatter and rummaging behind him. Ikuto's gaze shifted, noticing the small figure leaving the solitude of the locker.

"Wh- what are you doing?!"

One of Ikuto's eyebrows knitted in question, he finally took a good glance at Rima.

'Ice Queen… Chibi…' The name echoed in his mind. Configuring the small girl's movements, Ikuto tried processing Rima's strange reaction. Though Ice Queen tried not to show it, her body was a bit jittery, her hands clenching the hem of her skirt.

'Not only that, her question earlier felt… nerve-wracking.' Another gesture caught Ikuto's eyes, Rima's gaze not at him but…

"My bag."

Testing his thoughts, Ikuto slightly lifted his bag; Rima's body jerked.

She spoke, "That's… your bag? I thought-" Rima expression went tense, like lightning, realization struck her. In her peripheral, another bag was hooked on the desk next to Ikuto's. "I…" A panic tone easily noticed, before quickly all fidgeting movements stopped.

Ikuto's brows furrowed from this 180-degree turn of behavior. Rima started walking, small graceful steps toward Ikuto.

Rima stopped in front of him, and looked up at the towering figure, as the taller stared down at the shorter. "Give me your bag."

* * *

The orange sky finally shifted in color, turning into a light purple and ending its phase to pitch black, gleaming stones appearing one after another in the sky. The setting sun shifted to a rising moon, it was night time. The shine of the grey rock illuminated and basked into the silent school; desks were perfectly lined back up, hiding any traces of shifts.

* * *

Finally, I reached home, I sat in my swivel chair, my body leaning over my desk. Ear-buds in my ears and jacked into a stereo, I listened to a new album; the singer's voice stirring old emotions. An hour passed since I started homework, finishing I halted anymore writing, opening my desk drawer. A twitch, there was a forgotten picture in my desk. Having a good look at the picture, a frown dawned on me.

 _"Your father is just on a long year trip is all."_ Mother's words are echoing. _"He was so cool and handsome, his music was wonderful." Her mind was shifting to old memories, as she continued to think of him. "So wonderful."_

The thought echoed again and again, "Just because I look like you..." My voice was like venom. I stared at my reflection through the balcony window. "If I didn't have your face, people would misunderstand me. I'm only able to survive thanks to… your looks." I turned my gaze away from my reflection and instead stared down at an old CD.

My emotions were slowly subsiding, and I forced my attention to something else. "The questionnaire..." I opened my school bag, and I was suddenly cut off guard. Inside was a pink envelope. I lifted the envelope up, and read the writings. "To Fujisaki Nagihiko." In the left-hand corner, "Mashiro Rima".

Memories of after school and the strange exchange between Mashiro and I flashed into mind.

* * *

 _"Give me your bag." Ikuto only stared._

 _Rima took a step forward. "Give. Me. Your. BAG!" The end of her 'sentence' seethed. Ikuto lifted his right arm and put it on his hip._

 _"...No." A tick mark appeared on Rima's forehead before she stomped her foot._

 _Ikuto stared down at the sight of him, the oh-so-threatening Queen's cheeks were puffed out like marshmallows, her face slightly flushed a red hue. Both her fist were clenched to her side, and she just stomped her food._

 _"Psh- what are you, a kodomo (child)? Hah-ha~" Ikuto started to laugh, irritating the Queen._

 _"Urusai (Quite)!" Rima spoke, though it was a scream and it was intended to have a threatening tone. It instead came out like an embarrassed child._

 _"Getting embarrassed Chibi-chan?" Ikuto trying in the new nickname._

 _"Chi- Chi- Chibi-chan?!"_

 _"Souda~ (That's right). Your name is Chibi-chan." Ikuto continued to laugh. Rima could only stare unable to swallow their conversation._

 _"Hah-ha~ That was a good laugh." Ikuto smiled. "Guess it's time to go." Ikuto started to walk away._

 _"Chott- (Wai-)" Rima snapped out of her trance and held a reaching limb toward Ikuto._

 _"Bye Chibi-Chan." He was out the door._

* * *

I let out a snicker, Chibi-chan's face was so ridiculous. Suddenly my mind flashed to her reaction to the bag, there my small flash of happiness disappeared. That's right... she wanted my bag. I stared down at the envelope.

"Oh ho… I get it now." I held it in the lamplight, "I can't imagine what's inside." Suddenly, the flap opened up. I was about to reseal the envelope, then I noticed something. Holding it back up to the lamplight, I could see the content of the envelope… empty.

"...Klutz…" A creek.

"...I'm going to bed."

* * *

Throughout the small residence was silence, the only exception was the soft purrs of Yoru, gestures of the wind through the window, which spoke with small whispers and actioned creeks, and hushed murmurs, which resided in its own small living space. In a specific set perimeter, a heavy lump tangled itself with bedclothes, conserving the warmth its body could emit. Each room of the small housing was illuminated by the glow of the reflective rock that was chained in an orbit in the sky. The only human body currently stating its existence in the house refuged itself in its personal chambers.

Upon a side table, numbers were displayed and changed from 2:22 A.M. to 2:23. The individual's room was kept silent, till distant sounds broke the content with that of clatter and shatter. Fumbling, the heavy stirred, shortly awakened from the next door noise. Shifting off its futon, a blanket slipping off his shoulders and resting on his sides. *Clatter* Head snapping toward the audible breakage, midnight orbs looked toward the room's door.

"Mother isn't supposed to be hope yet." A mental look at his daily schedule, Ikuto's mind was recalling words, phrases about his mom. She mentioned an extra shift at the Easter Company.

His body starts to sweat slightly, though he was calm and collective from that of an average person, a possible burglary would make anyone's mind and heart pound. Upon another noise, he collects his thoughts and processed the next course of actions. He decided and made slow movements, preventing any creeks from the tatami floorboard. A firm latch onto the shoji's handle, the collective body slid the latticed screened.

The papered barrier that separated the caution body from the living room finally left a gap, big enough for the tall teen's body to fit. Upon opening, he heard no movements, resound and presence of another animate body, he preceded a step. However, the next step broke the silence the caution older tried to preserve. Suddenly a strong gaze, the living room balcony was open, wind moving the curtain. A reflection of a figure appeared.

The reflective body hid its face, hair draping and hiding any hints of identification. The caution body twisted at its heel, turning to face the intruder head-on. But though he turned to face it, he made no move to advance forward or give any indication to be on the defense. Vice versa, the unknown figure stood in its place, the only motion ahead glance up.

* * *

The tall buildings shadowed over the small house, it gave way little to no light to pass through. But through the small open way, the luminosity that passed shined through, to a small opening of the house's window balcony. Despite the barren light, it was able to illuminate the standing figures. Somehow, it became a game between the two, the scene they find themselves being played in felt familiar.

Eyes staring in correspondence, with the familiar hue glancing at ones way. Despite their chance meetings one day prior, they already familiarize themselves with each other's physical attributes. The structure of their head, one round and the other narrow. A curve of the lips, one a smirk, another a pout. Their silhouette, tall and lean, short but thin. Each other's natural hue; skin both pale. Each other's eye an opposite variance, a cool color of midnight blue. The other a warm color of caramel yellow. Hair that complimenting ones' eyes; blond, long-curly locks and short and straight, midnight hair. A strong rush of wind enters through the open window, seizing the end of their little game.

The taller of the two made slow movements, hand reaching to his right. Then with a flick, the lights turned on.

" _Ice Queen… Chibi."_

"You..." A soft usher. *Grumble* "Ah... I'm hungry."

* * *

Steam emerged, as the pot to the cooked meal was placed on the living/dining room table. Ikuto scooped the golden rice, that was mixed with assorts of vegetable and cubed pork. He set the small bowl to his guest, who gracefully partake in the food she was given. Rima slowly started eating the fried rice Ikuto made, bits of the oily grain stuck to her mouth. Soon, he found her asking for seconds.

"Just how hungry are you?" He questioned. 'She eats slow but a lot.'

Leaning his head on the table, watching the cute girl eat. She slurped her miso soup after she finished her rice.

"Urusai (Quite)." Rima continued to drink her soup base, before finally setting the empty container of the table. "I was out of ingredients and nothing at the convenience store looked appetizing." The words coming in mumble.

"Convenience store? Doesn't your parent-" Ikuto stopped his sentence when a grimacing glare shot his way.

'Everyone has family issues, I guess.'

"Why are you staring at me?" Rima asked in a cold monotone.

"Nothing…" Ikuto finally decided to inform Rima of her mess, and passed a napkin. Rima understood this gesture, and embarrassment seeped into her cheeks. "So, what reason do you have to break into my house?"

"If you just quietly gave me your bag, things would have been fine."

"Still-on-your-face~." He sang in a plain tone. Ikuto reached his limb and grabbed one of many pieces of rice stuck to her face. He smirked. Rima gave him an annoyed look, as she quickly wiped the remaining pieces. Ikuto took the grain at his tips and ate it.

"Hearing that from a man who was born to add garlic to the scent of oil used to make fried rice..." The words came clear and straightforward; an intended insult. This time Ikuto was the annoyed one.

"Ano sa (Listen here)..." Ikuto said, turning his attention to Rima. He suddenly stopped, as he saw her face red with embarrassment, and bits of tears building up in her eyes.

Feeling awkward, and somewhat guilty, he stopped his retort.

"How is a love letter embarrassing?" He mumbled out, playing with his hair. Rima seemed taken back. Now he straightly looked at her, "That's not really close to being embarrassing." Ikuto didn't understand why he was going to do what he's about to do. Rima's gazed followed his movement, as he started to walk away from her, and into his room.

A cardboard boxed with notebooks, DVD's, music sheets, and tapes, laid a spread on the tatami mat. "Here..." Ikuto laid down, as Rima sat in front of him.

"What are these?" She questioned, as she looked inside the box. Rima grabbed a blue notebook and looked at it.

"Do you know what that is?" Ikuto was trying to keep his cool.

Rima read the title out loud, "Songs for You? A love song?"

He felt something struck him, as she said those words. 'Why am I telling this to her?' He thought, beating himself up on the inside.

Rima grabbed another notebook, she looked through each page, noticing they were all poems for a... girl? There were tapes, all labeled with song titles. But, they were all... romantic ones? Her thoughts of all this were messing with her head until Ikuto's voice snapped her out. "Those are for the girl I like." He said, acting confident, to cover up his embarrassment.

"It's miserable, but it's not... embarrassing." Rima opened up another notebook and read it, as she noticed something.

"To Hinamori Amu." Rima read out. "You like Amu-chan." She stated.

Ikuto nodded, not at all embarrassed to state his target of interest.

"How impudent. Learn your place commoner." Rima muttered, Ikuto fell into a dead-pan expression.

"That's rich, what about you?" A devilish smile spreading across his face. "What's with you, you said you'll forget." Rima snapped back at Ikuto. Ikuto smirked.

"NYAAH!"

The two shut up, as they snapped their eyes to a corner. "Nyahh! Nyahh! Nyahh!" Upon the corner was a black cat. Ikuto went over and picked up the now hissing cat.

"Sorry, we woke you up." He said, petting the cat to make it calm down, Yoru purred in response.

"Black cat... cute," Rima said, as Ikuto glanced at her in surprise.

"Nya- Nya-"

The cat chocking on meows.

"Oh, Yoru," Ikuto said, holding the cat up. "C'mon Yoru. Don't choke on it." As Ikuto patted it's back over and over again until a fuzzy, gray ball coughed off and fell to the floor.

"You better clean that."

He got up and rubbed his head, he looked at the clock, "It's 4 already…"

"Anyway, we're in the same boat. So, you hush up on my crush, I'll hide the letter." A sudden deal going on.

Ikuto waited for her response, "No." Looking to the side.

He suddenly jumped and looked at her, with an irritated expression. "Why? You know what, you got a meal, so leave." He groaned, his playful exterior starting to crack, his true self-being shown. "Leave, before my mother comes home." Ikuto stood up, and stared at the girl, try to calm his feelings down. Rima turned to face him,

"No." Soon, a blush appeared on her face, "Besides..."

The petite smaller played with her night gown, looking down at the tatami floor. "Are love letters... considered unfashionable anymore?" He mentally snorted and tried to conceal his laughter.

'You're fidgeting now… at all times.'

"I'll give you advice tomorrow, it's late now. Can you leave?" Rima looked straight at Ikuto's face.

"Really? You'll help me?" Ikuto felt something odd with her expression and tone.

"*Sigh* I will."

"You'll obey me like a servant? To the extreme?"

Ikuto felt off about that sentence but still agreed. "Yes, now leave." She continued to stay plain face, thinking.

Tan high heeled shoes clattered to the cement floor. Stepping down from tatami to the cement flooring of the front entrance. Rima slides her feet into the shoes. 'How did she get in through the window?' He questioned, as he glanced at the open window.

"Well by-"

"Aren't you going to walk me? Pssh, what a terrible servant, worse. No etiquettes of a man." Rima cut him off.

"You don't need someone to watch you. Your altitude will scare them off." Ikuto retorted, a comeback to Rima's insult.

"The hole?" Rima asked. Ikuto looked at her in question. "I made a small hole in the shoji."

"I'll just cover it with paper." A mini-envelope paper was held out in her hands towards Ikuto to take.

"Take it. If it costs money, I'll pay later." Soon, Rima turned to leave.

"Bye, Kitty-man." The door shut closed, as he stared down at the envelope. "Kitty-man?"

* * *

The sun became clear as day, a pure sky blue displayed, birds were chirping. Inside the mini-house, steam again rose out from the rice cooker. The tamagoyaki was cut up and laid on the cutting board. Lettuce was being drained in the sink and miso soup boiled in the metal pot. Ikuto ladled the soup base into a small tasting bowl, he took a sip.

*Ring~* *Ring~*

Ikuto halted his movements, and walked over to his blue cell. "Mosh-" "Come over here-" Ikuto then snapped the line shut, disconnecting the two.

*Ring~!* *Ring~!* He sighed, and clicked the answer button.

"Yes."

"You. Just. Hung. Up. On. ME!" Her voice sleek like ice.

"Where? Huh? Open my balcony." Ikuto repeated the words being said to him, he slid the glass door open and stepped out. There Ikuto stood, face to face with the Ice queen and her signature bored face. 'How?'

"You said you'll do anything, like a servant. Even to the extreme."

"Huh?"

"Come over now, like a good pet." Her hand gesturing him to come.

"Wait ten minutes, the rice will be done soon." Even though the two were face to face, they kept their phones to their ears. Ikuto leaned on the railing. *Grumble* Ikuto sweat dropped, the noise came towards Rima's stomach. "You want some too?"

* * *

Ikuto exited his home, he was dressed in his uniform, his school bag slang over his arm while his right hand held a box of bentos. Walking over to the tall apartment building, he gave it a good, official look over.

The mystery of Rima's secret entry was solved. Ikuto some-what admired the place.

"Life sure is cruel." He continued and entered the building. Entering the golden plated, elevator, he waited for the glowing numbers to reach Rima's floor. Upon the walk over, Ikuto grumbled to himself on Rima's earlier comments. 'Which is it, a servant or pet?' He said, then thought. 'What am I saying, I'm neither!'

The doors slid open when it reached level two, he took a step out, examining the hall. "Hm..." Walking out the fancy hallway, Ikuto found her name plate, with the words, "Mashiro". Ringing the bell, he waited. But no one answered or came to his calling.

"Excuse me."

Handle on the silver door, he slowly turned it, finding it open and not locked. Pulling the door open, Ikuto entered in. The tall teen found himself first in the living room/kitchen, giving it a good look over, he found nothing out of place; everything was clean. Looking through the pantry, Ikuto took note Rima didn't live by herself.

"Oi, Chibi-chan" He called out to her.

* * *

Rima heard her name called louder, as she could tell he was nearing close to her bedroom. Ikuto opened the door to her room. He saw Rima cuddled up into her covers, as a huge bed laid in the middle of the room. Not much, just the bed and like any room should have. "Still asleep, huh?" He questioned.

"She looks handcrafted. Like a doll..." Ikuto noted that this somehow became a repeated phrase. "The apartment too." 'No one really lives in this house except her, despite having her parents, it looks like a doll house.' He exited her room and ended up back into the living space. Ikuto checked his phone, looking at the time. "10 minutes... at most." He went toward the kitchen.

Ikuto was right, Rima really did look like a doll. With her wavy hair, falling flatly in front of her face. Her pale skin, hit the light at the perfect position; making it look porcelain. Her expression soft yet held nothing at the same time. Her nose softly crinkled, she sniffed, a faint, aroma the air that made her mouth water. Her eyes fidgeted, and finally, it opened slowly, revealing those famous, caramel-candy eyes.

Rima opened the door leading to the living room, holding a pillow close to her like a teddy-bear. The pillow fell to her side and onto the floor. Rima's stomach grumbled, a loud growl was let out once the sight of food came into play.

"Yo." She turned her head to see Ikuto. "Awake, Chibi-chan?" He was putting the left over breakfast into a container and placing it in her fridge.

Suddenly, a pillow was going to hit him in the face, but he dodged it.

"Urusai, Kitty-man." Her words holding no killer intent, instead of her face holding a pout. "Making me food, that's a good servant."

"Servant?"

"Yes, you're just a servant, obeying my commands and request without a problem, right?"

"I'm at your command, Ice Queen." Ikuto's voice monotone.

Rima grabbed the wooden chopsticks, "Thank you for the food." She started to eat. He smiled at her.

* * *

 _In a small house, where rain easily seeped through the walls, tiles were slightly chipped, and any wood was slightly rickety. But in this small home, which accommodate a family of two and a pet, a small hole was made through the papered door. There it laid, patched up, by that of a cherry blossom petal; a small mark that will etch into the lives of that household._

"Your nose is running."

"Urusai (Quite)!"

* * *

 _Ending Song: "Vanilla Salt" by Yui Horie (Toradora Ending Song 1)_

* * *

 **(PLEASE READ) Author Notes: Episode 1, Complete! Like I said, I've been meaning to write this fic. for about** **three years** **.**

 **Okay, kind people who are reading my fic., if you in anyway feel you seen someone with the same story idea, please don't take that the wrong way. I feel that a Shugo Chara x Toradora fic. is actually quite common, and it wouldn't be strange if many people drew the connection that Rima obviously looks like Taiga (I mean look at them, they could be cousins), and we can someone how to place each Shugo Chara character accordingly. So like Ikuto would represent Ryuuji, etc. So if there is a Shugo Chara fic. with a Toradora storyline, and vice versa, that is not surprising.**

 _ **Review, Favorite or follow, or maybe none at all. I only take flames if they are about my writing, not on my couple choice. Some characters may be OOC (Out of Character) so they can fit the plot line of the story. Sorry in advance.**_


	3. Episode 3: Ikuto and Rima (1)

**I do not own any of the Shugo Chara franchise or the storyline of Toradora!**

Episode 2: イクトとリマ (Ikuto and Rima)

 _Opening Song: "Kokoro no Tamago" (Shugo Chara Opening 1)_

* * *

Summary:

 _Ikuto's target of interest is Amu, despite their special connection, Ikuto comes off short. Rima's heart of affection resides in Nagihiko, and despite their unique chemistry, Rima ends up being rude. Black Cat Ikuto with the reputation of bad luck and Ice Queen Rima who deemed herself royally cold. A pact is formed. Objective: Setting themselves with the other's best friend._

 _A take on of a Toradora! The plotline with that of the Shugo Chara Cast!_

* * *

Tawny feathered wings flapped once more, a returning duo has perched themselves upon the electrical lines. With little bits, nips, and flexing of their limbs and head, the pair finally flew off the power lines.

 _"Okawari (More)."_

 _"Hai… (Here)"_

A white bowl, embellished with outlines and shades of white and blue cherry blossoms. The bowl had a lack of luster but was made up of its specks of white matching that of snow. The bowl was being passed over to Ikuto.

Upon a reaching limb, Ikuto grasped onto the ceramic dish. During the small transaction, a slight brush of fingertips occurred. The taller of the two—Ikuto—looked upon the other with watchful eyes. Midnight-blue eyes, he had a matching mop. The shorter of the two—Rima—looked upon this without a bash of an eyelid. Caramel-honey spheres that hid behind closed lids, she had locks of blonde curls.

Currently, three people occupied the living table, morning food was set before them. Ikuto and Rima were faced across each other, one each at the table's ends. While the third sat to the side, seated between the two. The third seater, ignoring the obvious tension between the youngsters, was the oldest of the group, a female woman. In short, Ikuto's mother. Ikuto sat legs crossed over if he were to stand you'd observe him as tall, lean and skinny. But the most obvious of traits, incredibly handsome with an air of mystique and mischief.

Rima sat atop her legs, she sipped at her tea. If she were to rise, you'd notice she was short, petite and matched that of a European doll. Skin like that of glass and eyes of fawn with the color of candy. The most noticeable of characteristics is how she held herself, her chin always up, back straight and her subtle movements of grace, but even though she held innocence, you couldn't describe her as a princess. Princesses are described as sweet, non-selfish, others before herself. Rima was not this, no… she… is a Queen.

Ikuto was enigmatic, aloof, and stoic, three characteristics that complimented each other. But he didn't always appear this way. The "detached" boy had a naughty side to him, he loved to tease when he has the opportunity (specifically to his two friends). Though it seems his mischief hasn't been able to come out and play since his everyday life fills him with tiredness and utter disappointment. His heart was withdrawn, and he felt he needed the right girl to draw out his capable self. But that day and/or person never seems to be in reach.

Since young, he was gifted rumors, that every girl he dated and every person he befriended (not counting his two friends) have ended with "bad luck". A broken leg, swarmed by ants, being evicted, etc. Though in truth they were just unfortunate incidents, pure coincidence. But no matter, Ikuto has gifted the name, "Black Cat Tsukiyomi Ikuto". But there is more to Ikuto than meets the eye. One day the wonderful qualities of Tsukiyomi Ikuto will finally be apparent, be it many or just one. And that day is coming soon, _very_ soon. Or most specifically, the realization will hit.

The Queen… had similar issues and origins. She too was pulled into the arms of rumors, also labeled based on her looks and personality. Though… her source of "cold" altitude branched off from a younger age, specifically caused by a horrid event. Through Rima's growing age, when her physical attributes and appearances advanced, so did admiration from boys.

But so did the spiteful accusation and bullying from the female classmates. Soon the Queen lost interest in connecting herself with false friends and seeking kinship with love enticed boys. The rumors grew and she was deemed "Ice Queen Rima Mashiro-sama". But this simple queen could care less about her title, all she seeks is someone to give her the comfort from what she lost over the years… her smile.

Ikuto held the lack ware and reached to open the rice cooker. But, a thought struck him. Halting, he turned and stared at the tiny queen. Pondering at first, a smirked developed at his lips. Chopsticks in hand, Rima waited for him. The eye contact lasted a good three seconds, ending when Rima spoke.

"Nani (What)…?"

"Want more food?"

A tick mark appeared. "Obviously you servant."

Mischief bloomed. "How about a 'Onegaishimasu (Please)' Chi-bi-chan~"

The air suddenly went crisp, the tension became heavy. One was ready to strike an insult, the other smirked mischievously. Rima glared, Ikuto smirks, and the mother slurps her miso soup with a smile.

"I guess your full~ makes sense. How could such a tiny body eat so much?" Voice drenched in smug and sly. "Now you..." Ikuto's attention off the building ball of fury, his gaze fell upon his mother. "Why aren't you concerned about Chibi-chan here?" He stated till a quick comment bloomed in his mind. His midnight eyes shot toward Rima, who flinched at the sudden attention. Ikuto's lips curved up, Rima recognizing as a smirk, while his eyes purposely lingered on Rima's frame. "Not that I don't mind~" His voice was deep, coated with overwhelming sexiness that caught by any other girl having them weak at the knees.

The caramel-golden eyes widen, chills ran down her spine, falling victim to Ikuto's playfulness, and on instinct, rosy-red adorned her porcelain cheeks. Before the queen answered, mouth barely agape, Shouko slurped the last of her soup down in one go, heaving out a breath, she turned her head with a smile.

"Why should I? Rima-chan's small, she doesn't take much space. Besides, isn't it better this way? Everyone eating together, even Yoru likes it, ne, Yoru-kun~" Smiling toward the cat, who was gobbling up his breakfast. Which consist of fish, fish, fish, and fish, with a drink of water.

"Give me my food." The words were spoken stern, yet admitted soft with no malice.

"As you command..." With a 'click', the rice cooker unlatches with heavy heat emanating out the open sides. Opening, reflective in the blue pools were an absence of the pure white grain.

"…I cooked enough just for three." He mumbled out. Ikuto averted his eyes toward Rima, calculating, before heaving a heavy sigh.

Closing the rice cooker, Ikuto reached for his own rice bowl, dumping its rice into Rima's. "You can have mine." He mumbled, looking back into his rice bowl to make sure he gave her every grain.

Rima blinked at Ikuto's sudden act of kindness, pondering a response. But before more could be said, Rima turned away and fixed her gaze on Ikuto's change of attention. The two females followed his line of sight. On the floor, at Yoru, he coughed off another fuzz ball.

"Ny- nyah!"

* * *

Walking side-to-side, the national flora of Japan flourished, embellishing the surrounding trees' limbs, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms) petals falling off its stem. With a small breeze, a shower of petals flutter, alluring a soft and sheer floral scent. The Ice Queen and Misfortune Cat departed from the Tsukiyomi household, both expressing affable goodbyes to Shouko. Side-by-side they walked steadily toward their destination, school, both of which took placid steps. To outsiders, this would seem like two people enjoying each other company, no words needed due to ones another's presence satisfying enough. Yet to the two calm teens, ultimately they omitted the other's existence.

' _Ever since that late-night attack, Chibi-chan has been appearing at the dining table more often…'_

"More importantly…" Rima halted in her steps, causing Ikuto to stop too. They both stood in the road, staring off at each other. "…once we get to school, make sure you properly..." Her voice barely a soft utter. "…mediate things with... Nagihiko and me." Pink tinted her cheeks a bit. Then she quickly turned to face Ikuto. "You promise, since you're my servant."

 _'...things ended up like this.'_

"Rima!" This snapped the two's stare off. Ikuto's midnight-blue eyes watch the previous spot Rima stood be vacant, as now her tiny form stride toward Amu. Next, Rima proceeded with a hug.

"You're late Rima." Rima snuggling into Amu's uniform. "Morning."

"Morning Amu." Ikuto's brows raised, questioning Rima's change in tone. Usually Rima's voice were quiet and monotonous, yet held high. Yet the Queen before him had a voice like silver bells, flowing out like sweet honey.

Not lingering on, the tall fellow draped his gaze on his heart of interest, allowing himself a small smile at her entrance.

Honey-golden maneuvered from her loving friend to the other occupant present. Amu's and Ikuto's eyes met. "Ikuto-kun?" The honey-orbs dilated, the emotion of surprise controlling her body. "Rima... you and Ikuto-kun are..." Amu trailed. Ikuto's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you friends? Enemies?"

The questioned caused Ikuto and Rima to ponder what the exact title she and him had.

' _Are we friends?'_ There was no denying they didn't get along heartily, yet they both knew there was a familiar kinship. 'What exactly are we?'

Despite the lingering thought, Rima choose to speak. "What are you talking about Amu?" Replied dully, the blonde unlatching her hold on her friend. "We are neither."

"Could it be...?" Amu's voice trailed, softened with an underline of deject. The short and tall teen stared at the pinkette, both having a similar grasp of Amu's idea.

And as if reading her mind, Ikuto tottered over to Amu. "Wrong." Ikuto spoke, grabbing Amu's gaze. "We just stumbled upon each other."

"Oh, so it was just a coincidence." Amu murmured, her tone now filled with relief. The towering male leaned forward, meeting Amu's eyes. "We aren't dating." Suddenly Amu's face exploded with red, her cool-and-spicy exterior shattered.

"Wha- I didn't- I mean!" A smirk placed itself on his face, causing the flushing girl to deepen a hue.

Rima's eyes flickered at the exchange, an over-whelming world encasing the two. Clenching her hands, knuckles turning white, Rima spoke. "We live pretty close be each other." Her voice broke the tension, letting Amu quickly excuse herself along with Rima.

"So a coincidence. See you later, Ikuto-kun." Amu said restoring her cool-and-spicy self.

Ikuto could only stare but provide a small nod. Suddenly Amu gasped, as Ikuto whisked passed Rima and her. The two friends watched Ikuto's retreating form, Amu's thoughts stirring deeper. While Rima could only stare at her friend's pondering gaze.

"Amu."

"Ah, hai (yes). What I was saying, yesterday..." As Amu was telling her story, Rima stared at Ikuto's distancing form.

'Stupid Kitty-man…' A small frown adorned her face.

Up ahead, Ikuto found himself walking alone and configuring his own course of action. 'The only way to get closer to Amu, is that… I need to mediate things with Rima and Nagihiko.' He clenched his fist. 'Chibi-chan… is smarter than she looks.

* * *

*Bring~* the coach blew his whistle, catching everyone attention. Initially I planned to skip physical activities. Like every other day, I would skip gym to find a place to sleep. This year I assumed the same thing, yet, now there's Chibi-chan and Nagihiko to consider. My eyes gazed at Chibi-chan, she was talking to Amu. Amu… well, I get something out of it too.

"This is rare Ikuto-nii, you rarely go to gym class." I turned toward Tadase, who stood alongside Nagihiko who nodded with agree.

"What's the sudden change of heart?"

What should I say…? I shrugged my shoulders, "Principal Tsukasa says if I skip gym, I'll have a permanent job on cleaning duty."

"Eh? Uncle did? I thought he knew you skipped?" I yawned in response.

"That's it for shooting practice. Everyone pair up." The teacher screamed.

"Well I don't mind, I like when the three of us hang out?" Nagihiko suggested.

"Let's have girl-boy pair ups, and since there are an excess amount of boys, we will let them pair."

Tadase suddenly spoke up. "That's rare, we don't usually have boy-girl pair ups." With that said, Tadase and Nagihiko were swarmed with females. So annoying.

"Kyahh! Tadase please be partner!"

"No me!"

"Me!" A brunette pushed her friend.

"Nagihiko-kun~!" My poor friends.

"Pssh, how come no one's is hoarding the blue-haired guy?" Hmm?

"He's handsome, but do you want to risk an accident! I know you're new here, but he's bad luck!"

"Yeah, Ikuto is bad news. Anyone who even passes his way has terrible accidents."

"Eh, kowaii (scary)!" I don't need a mirror to know I'm scowling. So much for that change Nagihiko was talking about. Sh*t, I knew I shouldn't have come. By the time I realized, my knuckles were white.

"Nadeshiko. Let's pair up!" Cry-baby Yaya started to approach, ball in hand. Crap. Nagihiko, you dumb crossdresser, don't accept her offer.

I scanned around me, Amu herself was flocked by our male classmates. I scowled at them, yet truthfully I don't know what I was expecting. How can I orchestrate two people together if I'm seen as a walking magnet of accidents? This- huh?! I felt a slight tug at my shirt, I turned my body. Chibi-chan?

* * *

It was gym class, Amu and I were passing a basketball back and forth. Usually physical activities aren't my forte, during the middle of the activity I feign illness and end up sitting out. But today might go a little different. My servant was also attending, and based on what Amu told me, he usually skips. I grasped the air of rubber, does he have a plan?

"Let's have girl-boy pair ups, and since there are an excess amount of boys, we will let them pair." The coach suddenly yelled. Girl-boy match ups… My gaze moved toward Nagihiko. He was surrounded by women. I heaved a sigh, I looked back at Amu and she was also dealing with her own litter of boys.

"Amu, let's pair up." My ears flickered and suddenly four-eyes was next to Amu. Baka (Idiot) servant, you lost your chance.

"I should go ask Mashiro-san!" A boy said.

"Baka (Idiot), she will chew you out. She's Ice Queen Rima for a reason."

"Wonderful beauty, yet a terrible personality." Without realizing my hands were clutched my shirt fabric. This is why I don't trust anyone. Lifting my gaze to prepare a glare my eyes fell upon someone else, similar to me. I approached.

* * *

Ikuto stared down at caramel-honey, registering the Ice Queen. "Mashiro-san, don't cling so long you'll stretch my shirt." Rima continued to cling. "Partner." The captured man wasn't quite sure to do, yet he let words spill out. "Partner."

"Pretend to miss my catch and collide into baby-san." Ikuto whispered.

"You'll cause a big fuss, and take the person to the infirmary." Rima continued, looked back up to Ikuto.

"Now everyone, let's start." The coach said, and blew his whistle.

"If I throw the ball at the right angle." Kairi said, he passed the ball that had no bounce.

"That didn't reach me Vice-prez." Amu said walking over to grab the ball.

"Vi- vice prez?"

Amu nodded. "I think it suits you well." Ikuto flinched as he saw Kairi and Amu together.

"Tch, darn Four-eyes." Ikuto mumbled to himself.

"Pass." Ikuto's eyes averted to his partner. "Pass." Rima commanded, who stood in front of Yaya.

"Here I go Nadeshiko." Rima flinched at the name.

Yaya threw the ball, with Nagihiko catching it. "Nice form Yaya-chan. But stop calling me Nadeshiko." Yaya smiled and jumped up and down. "

Thank You, Na-deshi-ko~"

"No really." Nagihiko sweat-dropped.

"Pass!" Rima's voice like ice.

"Pass..." Ikuto said, hesitating, he threw.

Rima's eyes looked toward the two, seeing as Nagihiko missed to catch the ball. "Sorry, Nadeshiko." Yaya put her hands together to show a sorry hand.

Ready to give her signature glare, Rima received the ball… to the forehead. Rima collapsed backwards, head read.

"What happened?" People halted their activities.

"Black cat revenged his pride from the Ice Queen." Someone announced.

'…oops.'

* * *

'Home Economics Practice Room' was etched onto a metal plate, plastered on the sliding door.

 _'The Ice Queen snaps at whoever is around her.'_

It was the next period, everyone was in Home Economics, the agenda, cookies.

 _'Even so, no one can deny she works so hard that it makes her look silly.'_

Rima walked, her body hugged with a white apron, a pink bandana tied to her head, and matching mitts on her hands, holding a tray of hot fresh cookies. But, she stumbled down, luckily Ikuto caught her by the hands, tray still intact. He looked down at her, seeing that a pout hit her face, as she stared up at him.

 _'So, you end up wanting to help her, root for her.'_

* * *

It was the afternoon, the final bell rang dismissing the end of the day. Everyone was preparing to leave, with some students were in front, exchanging their school shoes with regular, other gathering their supplies.

*Ding-dong-ding-dong*

"Listen, you have to hand over them, casually." She quivered and shook, as she held a pink bag with a matching ribbon. Inside were an assortment of cookies made last period in Home Economics. "Don't overdo it." Ikuto advised.

Nervousness was springing out from the young-girl. The two were in front of their homerooms, Rima nodded in understanding. "Okay." She whispered

"As nonchalantly as possible, right?" Ikuto looked worried at her. "Thoughtlessly, informally, frivolously..."

"Let's go."

Ikuto slid the classroom door open, only to see Nagihiko's desk empty. "Where's Nagihiko?" Ikuto spoke.

"He said he had some business to do in building B or something." A random classmate said. When the two strangers looked up to see who it was, they flinched, as they stopped playing their cards.

"Ah, Tsukiyomi-kun. He- he just left so..."

Rima and Ikuto looked towards the hallway, as Rima and Ikuto spotted him.

"There." Rima said. "Follow him." The two ran.

We ran after Nagihiko, people parting ways. Chibi-chan was trying to run, yet she was failing miserably. So I decided to sprint forward, since I had the ability to at least catch up to Nagihiko. We ran up the stairs, Chibi-chan close behind. We were at the second set of stairs, when I spotted Nagihiko.

"Oi (hey), there he-" Forcing my body to change momentum, I turned my body back toward Rima. Because before I knew it, her body was falling backwards.

Ikuto's back was against the wall, as he was holding someone in his arms, clutching them to dear life. Said person had a vice-grip on her hugger's shirt, grasping as if it were life itself. The two slowly opened their eyes. "Kitty-man." Rima said. "Chibi-chan… are you okay?" She nodded. "Are the cookies alright?" Rima looked down at her hands, to see that it was now empty.

The sky was growing dark, purple blending with orange. Ikuto rubbed his head, as he was sitting in his desk.

"Swollen." Ikuto said, feeling a lump. He looked down at his hands, and his lips curbed upwards.

Suddenly the class door slid open, beholding a depressed looking Rima.

"You found them?" He asked, Rima nodded. "Were they undamaged?" Rima shook her head no.

Rima started to walk into the classroom, only looking down at the floor. She walked over to the window, and looked down from it. "I might just be a klutz." Her voice soft, fragile, and depressive. 'She figured that out now?' A sweat dropped hit his head.

"If I write a love letter, I ended up putting it in the wrong bag. I try to invade a house, I collapse from hunger. If I play basketball, I get hit in the face. If I try to make cookies, I fall down the stairs..." In her left hand, their held a sack of cookies, broken and crumbled. The bow undid, and the bag was covered with dirt, though it didn't reach the inside. "Dropping the cookies..." She finished, clenching the bag.

"Chibi-chan, there was also that time when you forgot to put the letter inside the envelope." Rima nodded, and slid to the floor, and went into her famous ball position. Rima trembled softly, Ikuto gulped.

Ikuto walked over to Rima, and crouched down to her level. "Give me... one of those."

"Eh?"

Ikuto took the bag of cookies out of her hands.

Rima looked at him, "But they're smashed to pieces..." Ikuto took a small piece, and bit into it. "Beside they t-" She stopped herself.

Her eyes widen, as Ikuto started to swallow all the cookies. He looked back down at her, "Oishi (delicious)." He said, a smile spread on her face. "They came out fine."

Rima continued to stare at him shocked. "Next time... Chibi-chan."

The two faced each other, until a clatter at the doors stopped them, by pulling its attention toward it. They heard steps running.

* * *

 _Ending Song: "Honto no Jibun" by Buono! (Shugo Chara Ending Song 1)_

* * *

 **Author Notes: Episode 2, Start! Sorry for not updating, but thank you all who favorited and followed this story! I'm extremely touched, since I know messing around with crack pairings people aren't too kind with.**

 **I don't usually do this, but I really want to shout out to: AmberInferno, Artemis Queen of the Night, Evil Hero Malicious Edge, Kuruizaki Koneko-Hime, NyxxusDark, Rebelling Death, RomyBrizz, x0xshizukax0x, and xxShizukaSoraxx. It means, A LOT that you even favorited this story.**

 **And then, Aitora x Otaku and Cutevampkitten03 for following, very appreaciative.**

 _ **Review, Favorite or follow, or maybe none at all. I only take flames if they are about my writing, not on my couple choice. Some characters may be OOC (Out of Character) so they can fit the plot line of the story.**_


End file.
